


Zile şi Nopţi (Days and Nights)

by necromancingZombie



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Vampire Knight - Freeform, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromancingZombie/pseuds/necromancingZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Raven; a sixteen year old, who has been adopted by an abundance of foster parents, all of which who couldn't stand her cold, rebellious personality. Being adopted and sent to Cross Academy and told she is now adopted by the Headmaster himself, she isn't very thrilled. Now, will she fall in love with a boy she just met or be stuck in the school of lies and myths come to life for her time at school?</p><p>((Warning!! This is purely OC x Zero Kiryuu fanfiction. I hope you sort of find what I have humorous, but at the same time, like it all the more. If you don't like these kind of fanfictions, don't bother reading further.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orfani Student [The Orphan Student]

###    


  
Chapter 1 - Orfani Student  
(The Orphan Student)

  


  


Raven sat in the car, on her way to Cross Academy, the private school was the most prestigious school in the country, she heard that it had two types of classes; a day class and a night class, and Raven was not as pleased as others would be, entering a great school. Although she was going to a new school, it was mostly forced upon her by her foster parents.

She had been an orphan since she was only five years old, but she was one of the few kids that had more foster parents than the others. She’d lost count after about twenty pairs of parents, and she was now 16 years of age, what cuteness she had, in own opinion, was wearing thin, and she was looking more and more like a young woman than a little girl, and she was only two years away from legally being an adult.

The foster parents she was currently with were named Rena and Samuel Walsh, and they really didn’t meet Raven eye-to-eye, only because she wasn’t the daughter that they had been dreaming of having.

Rena, who was currently driving, had said, mainly to Raven, with a tone that was the opposite of comforting, “We had signed you up for this school, not only because your future will be better for you, but also, the Headmaster himself, wanted to adopt you from us, so that he can give you all that you need that we couldn’t give you.”

Raven groaned, and folded her arms loosely over her chest, and muttered, glancing up at Rena, and flashing a false smile, “But I don’t want to go to impressive school. My life won’t magically convert to a normal and brighter life in a snap…And if you think that, bite me then shove those registration papers right up your a-”

“Raven! Don’t you dare finish that sentence! Now, young lady, apologize to your mother for your behavior this instant!” Samuel interjected before Raven could finish her sentence.

“She is **_not_** my mother. I have no mother, remember? That’s why I’m so easy to give up.” Raven said, snorting, her fake smile fading quickly so that she was back in the only expressionless phase she knew so well, it was the only friend she had, figuratively anyway.

She even remembered how she lost the only parents she knew. It was her fifth birthday, and her parents had thrown her a small party of just them, which seemed like the happiest day of her life, until the oddly lights flickered. Her father warned her mother that they were coming. So, her mother directed Raven under her bed, and whispered quickly, _Just hide here, and don’t make a sound, no matter what, Raven…And know that both your father and I love you so much…_ She was handed a small necklace, and given one last kiss, before her mother stood, and closed the door of the room, leaving Raven under the bed, in the dark, confused and partially terrified.

There were voices that she heard coming from the living room, just talking quietly, but she heard her parents argue until there was a pause, two harmonious screams, then a dreaded silence. _Let’s go…Nobody else seems to be here…Damn humans…_ She remembered hearing finally as the strangers footsteps left, closing the door behind them with a slam. She climbed out from under the bed, and exited the bedroom, looking for her parents, until she turned around, facing the living room, and screamed. On the floor, in the pools of their own blood, were her parents, their eyes rolled to the back of their heads. When she was found, she was immediately taken into the local orphanage, where she was adopted very soon, and started her long streak of giving cold shoulders, rebelling against adults and using any and all swear words in her eleven years of life with other adults she didn’t like.

She glanced out her window, and watched as trees and buildings, and people went by as she rode. It was about thirty minutes later that the car stopped infront of a gigantic fancy gate, which was making Raven curious about how official and lovely this school really was, but all she could see of it, was the roof, which looked pretty nice, from her view.

“Now get out, and collect your belongings, Raven. This is your home now.” Rena said, shooing Raven off with one hand, and drumming on the wheel with her fingers with the other.

Samuel joined Raven outside of the car, dropping her bags at her feet and shoving a folder of paperwork into her arms, she assumed, and he said, “Here’s everything that you’ll need to hand to Headmaster Cross. Goodbye Raven.” His tone was flat and ice cold as he climbed back into the car, slammed the door, and Rena sped off, as if Raven had been a bomb or something, leaving Raven in a dust cloud.

“Assholes…All of them…” Raven cursed, coughing from the exhaust cloud, as it hid her in a black haze.

She tried to wave the smoke away with the folder, but it did her no use, and she was trapped in the smoke, with no hope of escape, until her hand was seized and she was dragged out, and pulled into an embrace. Her eyes had been closed at this time but she smelled, not the smoke, but an intoxicating, _male_ cologne.

She opened her eyes finally and looked up at the person who had given her the pleasure of a rescue. It was a man with silver hair and crimson eyes. For the first time ever, since her parents death, she had revealed only one emotion. The heating and color change in her face, had revealed her embarrassment. Along with her heart racing in her chest. As quickly as she discovered her newfound demeanor, she quickly pushed away from him, coughed a few times, and breathing in air, as she uttered a quiet and irritated, “Thanks.”

She looked away, feeling distraught, until she heard, “Yeah, sure, whatever.” She heard him say, with a icy and near flat tone. “Although, I have to admit, you’re one of the first to have their parents tear off from the school that quickly.”

“They were _not_ my parents.” She growled under her breath. She hated all the assumptions made between her and the foster parents.

There was a heavy silence until she turned back to face him, and he gestured to her outfit. “I take it you’re the new kid?”

“Ah, ever the brilliant one, yes, I am the new kid.” She said, her tone now sarcastic, as she flipped through the papers in the folder in her hands, trying to find something to do than to look at him. “But yeah…I’m already lost around here…I would be most obliged if you showed me the way to the Headmaster’s office?” She asked with false sweetness.

She could’ve swore she saw him, from her over her paperwork, that his eyes had reflected a sort of smile, but his facial expression couldn’t agree. “…Sure, whatever. But after that, you’re stuck with the person that he assigns you to.” He turned away, and took a step before asking. “Well?”

She hesitated. _Hesitated!_ Yet she answered with a short, “Y-Yeah, I’m coming.” She grabbed her bags, in the process dropping her paperwork, and had problems with her baggage. She grumbled, and tried a different way of holding all of her things, and had fumbled and dropped each one again. “God damn, will this hell ever end?” She mumbled under her breath.

She knelt down to the ground again, to pick up her things a third time. A pair of hands had took two of her bags, which caused her to look up. The mysterious guy with the odd colored hair and eyes had picked up her bags, which was quite shocking to say the least, and he mumbled something along the lines of, “It looked like you needed a little help…”

Raven gave a quick nod, before standing up, grabbing the remaining bag with one hand and her folder of paperwork in the other. “Let’s go then.” The guy replied as he turned on his heel and began to walk in the northernmost direction, which had caused her to note the many different buildings, all quite fancy and marvelous as the other.


	2. Doar Prima zi...  (Just the First Day…)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, Raven will meet her new adopted father and like him, or won't she?

###    


  
Chapter 2 - Doar Prima zi...  
(Just the First Day…)

  


  


“Welcome to my lovely and glorious school, I’m Headmaster Kaien Cross, Founder of Cross Academy, and I’ve heard so much about you, Raven!” The man with dark blonde hair had sang, as he rose from his huge plush chair, and crossed the room, his arms stretched out to her as if to hug her.

With only a step away from her, she dropped her things, which clattered to the floor, and flipped him over her shoulder, only by his arm, which he landed on his back behind her with a loud thud.

She turned, dusted herself off, and growled coldly, “Don’t…you ever…try to…hug me…” She gave him a murderous glare, as she looked down the bridge of her nose at the odd Headmaster.

Out of her peripheral vision to her left, she saw the guy who carried her luggage to the office, with his eyes wide, and his mouth open, as if amazed. The Headmaster, however, was totally concerned and appeared in a state of shock. At least five minutes later, a huge grin filled his face. “You can also be a school guardian, like my little Yuuki and Zero!!!” He exclaimed happily. “You are fully capable of it, and not to mention well-trained!”

“A what? With who?” Raven asked, with a confused tone and look.

The guy with the interesting appearance sighed. “Basically, you’re pretty much the mystery security of this school. We create a path for the night class to go to their building, and inform the day class to go to their dorms and to keep them as separated from the Night Class and organized as possible…As for the other guardians entrusted to this task, I’m Zero Kiryu, and I work with Yuuki Cross, the Headmaster’s daughter. Although, she can be quite a pain, when we do work together.”

Raven felt confused with all this new-found information about the night class and the day class, although she had been well-aware of what they were, but couldn’t comprehend them well, but in the back of her mind, she thought about her fifth birthday, with the sounds of her parents’ murders’ voices when they had said, _Let’s go…Nobody else seems to be here…Damn humans…_

“But why me? And what is with the night class and the day class thing? Also, why the hell, would you bother to adopt me anyway? You clearly already have an adopted daughter, who is probably more successful than I am, anyway!” Raven barked, mainly to keep herself from rushing out the door from recalling the day her parents died for the second time today.

Headmaster Cross’s face had sobered into a grim and serious one, a facial expression she wasn’t even sure he was even capable of, as he rose from the ground, closing his office door. As he adjusted his coat neatly, and dusted off his light pink scarf, he had inquired, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “Raven, do you recall the day your parents were murdered?”

Raven froze. How could _he_ , a person that she only knew for the few moments, know anything about her fifth birthday? Nobody knew about that day, except for a few of her first foster parents who had asked, and she gave a brief, child-like explanation of what she had heard, referring to the voices as monsters. She trembled slightly, and answered with a hesitant, “Y-Yes…”

“I’m sure you know what a vampire is, correct?” He asked a second time, this time, looking her in the eye.

Vampires? What did a mythical creature have to do with anything, like her parents murder? “Yeah, I’m fully aware of what a vampire is, now what the hell does it have to do with my parents?”

With a sigh, he replied, “Raven…Your parents were murdered by vampires, on the day of your fifth birthday…They had made arrangements with a clan that when you were born, you would be kept as whatever they had planned you to be…In other words, you had solely belonged to them, only because your parents made a deal with them, but after you were born, your parents changed their names and tried to run away and hide, keeping you safe for almost six years. Until the day you turned five, that is…They had discovered where you were, and they had went to kill all of you, but since they were unable to find you, they had presumed you were killed…After I had heard about you from Rena and Samuel, over the phone, and that you were open to adopt and keep, if I wished, and of course there was no question that I did want to adopt and keep, I told them to bring you to me, so here you are. Yuuki and Zero also have a past with vampires, but only those who are aware about vampires are the school’s guardians…The Night Class is our dedicated class of vampires, and our Day Class is our dedicated class of humans.”

 _Class of vampires._ It echoed in Raven’s head, and she felt herself pale. Her parents had made a deal with vampires, and were murdered by them, all be cause of her. She also felt dizzy and felt herself swoon a bit, and not in the good way. Vampires were real? Vampires, the blood-sucking leeches of myths, legends and folklore, were real? She really was confused and light-headed. Until she felt steady hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly. “-ven? Raven?”

“Huh? What?” She asked, confused, as she blinked up and met Zero’s eyes, who had been the one currently holding her, and shaking her gently.

“Raven, are you alright?” He asked. She was unaware that he was trying to get her out of her deepening thoughts. His crimson gaze held her ice blue one. She felt her face heat up, like it had earlier that day when she met him.

As her face flushed, she seized both of his wrists, and simply tossed him, as if he weighed nothing more than a sack of potatoes, behind her, and heard another loud thud and crash. She spun around, panting heavily, and muttered, seeing Zero in a pile of broken wood, which probably was the desk before she tossed him, “I’m…fine…”

“M-My desk!!” The Headmaster sobbed. He rushed over the remains of it, and recovered a photograph that had been in a pile of broken glass and such, “My picture!” The photo had been of a younger Zero, and a short haired brunette girl, who shyly hid behind him. Headmaster held it as if it were nothing more than a baby.

She winced regretfully, and said, with a sort of apologetic tone, “I’m sorry about your desk and picture frame…I have enough money to pay for the damages for each.” She reached into her pocket, and pulled out roughly 2,000 yen. “And tuition for this year…”

Zero looked up at her, from the pile of the broken desk, with a confused look on his face. Headmaster Cross shook his head and waved his hand, before saying, “I’ve adopted you, and this is something that happens quite often. I don’t need any of your money Raven.” He smiled warmly, and gave a sort of chuckle. He turned his gaze to Zero, and said, sweetly, “Would you be a dear, and go fetch Yuuki? It’s almost time for the Day Class to return to their dorms for the night. Raven will join you when you return.”

Zero had returned to his feet, and dusted his black uniform off, and straightened his tie, mumbling something incoherent under his breath, before exiting the office, opening and closing the door behind him.

“Now, Raven, I have your uniform right over here…” Headmaster Cross had said, as he pulled a box from under his plush chair and handed it to her. “You are allowed, as the school guardian just as Zero and Yuuki, to have full use of my bathroom to shower and dress for the morning and night, and say nothing to the other students about this job. As I’ve told Zero, you’ll be briefed on how it works.”

Raven took the uniform, and walked to the open door with the bathroom and shower inside, closing and locking the door behind her. She placed the box onto the counter, and opened it, as if it were nothing more than a usual gift. Inside, were a pair of brown boots that were longer than ankle high, a skirt and matching jacket were black and lined with silver rose cuffs and white patterns, lining both, along with a pressed white long dress shirt, a red ribbon (presumably for tying as a neck ribbon), and a pair of black stockings that looked like they’d reach her knees.

Her fingers caressed the material, finding it oddly nice under the pads of her fingers, which was very interesting. If there was such thing as a cotton-silk uniform, then this was it. She looked down to her sweater, jeans, and pair of dirty and old tennis shoes, and her matted pitch black hair. She frowned and finally began to remove her clothes, and carefully redressed in the uniform.

Tying the ribbon around her neck and examined herself in the mirror. She looked too formal and preppy as the rumors she had heard about, so she quickly untied it from her neck and used it as a hair ribbon, so that instead of her hair covering her face, only the long bangs she had framed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I've been sitting on a few finished chapters for while now, and felt that I'll give you what I've got so far. I hope you all love it as much as the few hits I've gotten have. Till next time~~ <3333
> 
> Your favorite new author,  
> necromacingZombie


	3. Reuniunea de clasă Noapte [Meeting the Night Class]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, we meet the infamous Night Class...

###    
  
Chapter 3 - Reuniunea de clasă Noapte  
(Meeting the Night Class)

 

Raven had exited the bathroom, leaving her clothing behind for now, with a lenient promise to herself to come back and get it, she heard a very girlish squeal. “Oh my gosh, you are so adorable in the uniform, too!!!” Headmaster Cross sang, as he clasped his hands together and wiggled happily.

She scowled, and folded her arms over her chest. “First of all, since now you are now my legal guardian, I insist that you do not, call me any pet names, or give me any childish compliments. I’m Raven, and that is all I wished to be called, do we have a mutual understanding?” She informed, with an irritated tone in her voice.

Headmaster Cross sighed and pointed to the ribbon in her hair, “You do realize you may be questioned for improper uniform attire, for the location of your neck ribbon?”

“…I have a serious problem with breathing, and anything tied around my neck, will make my problems worse, to the point where I will die, or haven’t you heard of affixation?” Raven countered. “Besides…from what I saw of the student body, the boys weren’t wearing their ties or had their uniform quite the opposite of your _uniform_ expectations.”

“…You are quite good at lying Raven, it’s probably one of your best qualities yet.” Headmaster Cross laughed. He then exclaimed a small, “Oh, I almost forgot!” He wandered around his office, until finding a box, this one smaller than the other she had received earlier, and said, “I now present to you, your weapon that should be with you and hidden at all times, which will help when the time calls for it.”

He gave her the box, which she opened cautiously. Inside the box, were two long, silver chained, bracelets, both with the same silver rose as her cuff links of her uniform. “What are these?” She inquired, curiously. She had also pulled out an arm band, which she presumed that read, _School Enforcement_ , or something, her foreign language was poor at the moment, and she prayed she had easy classes like English and American History and whatnot.

“Those, are your weapons. Just with a push of the hidden button on the rose, both extend out, removing themselves from your wrists, and becoming a sort of a pair of whips. Another push of the button, and you’ll have little knives that come out of the ends of the bracelets, and if you press that same button a third time, they will return to your wrists, as if they never were. Carved on both of them, are two words; _Stinging Thorns_. Pretty clever no?” Headmaster Cross explained excitedly. “I had checked your background and was made aware that this weapon was something you’d be used to quite quickly. Do you like it? Also, that band is to be worn at all times, just think of it as part of your uniform.”

She was dumbfounded and amazed. This man had went out of his way to make her something she knew she didn’t deserve at all. “I like it…A lot.” She found herself saying, with a blank expression. “But, why…?”

“Well, I couldn’t send you out without protection to be the school’s security. And there have been some problems with blood and whatnot, but you seem capable of protecting yourself, this is just to give you confidence and a boost. And also, a welcoming present from your new father.” He smiled as he waved a hand at her, as if gesturing her to go. “Now go out and wait for Zero and Yuuki, they’ll be arriving to this building’s entrance at any minute now.”

She nodded and waved at him, and putting the bracelets on either wrist, and the arm band over her left arm, leaving the office with newfound excitement and curiosity of what the vampires of the school looked like. She rushed out of the school, bumping into two students; Zero and a younger girl, with short brown hair, much like the one from Headmaster Cross’s photograph. “…I’m sorry.” She said, with a false apologetic tone, and looked away. “I’m Raven, the new kid.”

The girl smiled at her and took her hand, shaking it respectfully. “It’s very nice to meet you Raven, my name is Yuuki Cross. You’ve met Zero, I’m sure, as well as my adopted father, the Headmaster, and we are the school’s guardians.”

Raven shrugged, shaking her hand out of Yuuki’s and found herself glancing up at Zero, a bit bashfully. He wasn’t looking at anyone or anything in particular, just looking into the distance. His eyes and his hair had been few of the first things to intrigue her; a clouded pair of crimson eyes and a silver for hair color, both had been natural, it had seemed. “We should be going…It’s almost time…” He muttered, with an annoyed tone in his voice.

“Let’s be going Raven, it is your first day on the job.” Yuuki said, as if she was oblivious to what Zero murmured, and she lead Raven to a building were all of the female student body had been crowding around, chattering and were all sighing contently.

She groaned and thought, _Now, why did I agree to this nonsense? Are these vampires truly important to them?_

Yuuki had continued ahead, crying out, “Make a straight path for the Night Class! Come on, I don’t have all day! Return to your dormitories before all of you receive detention!” She seemed a bit more harsh and annoyed about the fangirls than Raven did, which was also surprising. Scattered groans and scoffs were sounded and the crowd had slowly made a path from the dorm they were surrounding and the building for the next class.

Zero had stepped beside her and whispered in her ear, “If you hadn’t already noticed, most of our classmates have this sickening school girlish passion for those _vampires_.” He said the word with a disgusted tone, in which he spat. “If those creatures try to take a students blood or anything, you have free right to threaten them with both your words and your weapon…although, with the way you threw me today, I guess you’ll do just fine…”

Raven felt her face heat up as she blushed with embarrassment once more and nodded. “Un-Understood….I mean, whatever.” Her own being was coming apart and transforming into something she could never thought she could be; an average and shy schoolgirl. She looked up at some of the other students, finding some of the other male students of the school, who looked at her with longing and need, and eyes of desire. She gave each boy to look at her, an ice cold glare, which they quickly looked away from, shuddering, and all paling just as if they had seen a ghost, or something of the like. Had still been watching, Zero whispered into her ear once more, “You’re pretty good, for your first day.” He had sounded shocked and she faked a sweet smile up to him.

“Oh honey, you have no idea of what I’m even capable of…” She used a sugary sweet whisper, and began to walk to Yuuki’s side. For the female students that had been glancing at Raven when she was at Zero’s side, they murmured their gossip with the juiciest of details, she was sure, but she ignored it for now, as Yuuki was struggling with some of the students who weren’t cooperating.

“Hey! When someone tells you to move from where you are and to relocate, you are to follow those instructions or suffer the consequences. Now all of you, _move if you all value your lives_.” She growled looking at now each horrified face in the crowd as they separated and made a very straight path, straighter than it had been before. “Thank you for cooperating and I expect that all of you be in your rooms after the Night Class finally enter their next building, got it?”

Scattered mumbles of yes, and nods were heard and seen, and Yuuki patted her on the back, and smiled at her, as if saying, _Good work, partner._

Raven nodded back, and had nearly jumped when the bell tolled and chimed a few times and the Moon Dormitory gates and doors had opened, the lights of the late afternoon shown on the seven new figures exiting one by one, in a sort of line. The first to exit, was a teenage boy with sort of slicked back,blonde hair, and topaz colored eyes, his uniform straightened and pressed professionally. He had a sort of charm that the schoolgirls had fawned over. He winked and blew kisses to his fans, in which each one to receive a kiss, fainted.

The next boy to exit, was taller and resembled the first, although, he had sort of an orange color of hair, unlike the blonde, and he had brownish-gold eyes. He seemed more serious than the first, and his uniform wasn’t as it should’ve been, it’s jacket was unbuttoned all the way, and his black shirt was unbuttoned three from the top, and he wasn’t even wearing his tie. Girls fawned over him too, but he ignored each and every one of them.

The next one to exit, was female, and had long dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes. She held an agnostic look on her face, her hair had danced around her waist and was kept nicely. The boys of the Day Class, had held their hearts and murmured something about a fallen angel, which allowed Raven to stifle a groan.

The next to exit, was another female, with yellow-orange hair and grey eyes, but instead of being alone, she was accompanied by a boy with shoulder length amber hair, and pale blue eyes. They seemed to be a couple, although, they weren’t holding hands. Or smiling, when they walked side by side. They didn’t even look each other in the eye.

 _Odd…_ She thought, as she looked to the next few that had exited.

The next was another blonde haired boy, but he was taller than the first blonde, and had emerald green eyes. He was walking alongside a teenager only half an inch shorter than he, with long brown hair and had sort of hazel-amber eyes, and they were discussing something pretty serious, although, the blonde was doing all of the secretive smiling and expressing emotions. The only time she saw one of the two, the brown haired one, look away, was to look in Yuuki’s direction, ever so discreetly, and Raven saw Yuuki blush in the corner of her eye and look away bashfully, similar to how she now reacted around Zero.

She noted that each of the Night Class’s uniforms had been the inverse coloring to the Day Class, which they wore pretty well, and were all very graceful. Also, each had their own style and were very beautiful to look at, and each one had a sort of shadowy atmosphere, except the green eyed boy. She blinked and looked up, just in time to hold the blonde haired, green eyed boys gaze, in which he stopped talking to the long haired brunette.

 _What is with me…?_ She thought, as she finally dropped his gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the Night Class, I smell something in the air, and it smells like....I don't know. XD Oh my little Raven is definitely a heart breaker, ain't she? I might draw pictures of her later though, then put them in a later chapter...Only if you guys request it! And yes, I did break her out of character on purpose, but it was with good intention, no?
> 
> Your favorite new author,  
> necromacingZombie

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction on this site, I hope you all like it and I hope to gain a few compliments or anything to help with my story.
> 
> This has been a fail fanfiction of necromancingZombie.


End file.
